


In Vino Luxuria

by imadra_blue



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Flash Fic, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexy Kiss, Spin the Bottle, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/pseuds/imadra_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders plays spin the bottle and of course it winds up pointing to Fenris.  Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ypsilon42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsilon42/gifts).



> Kiss Prompt fic written for [Ypsilon42 on Tumblr](http://imadra-blue.tumblr.com/post/99311237284/45-neck-kiss-for-anders-fenris-please), who requested, "45. Neck kiss for Anders/Fenris, please?"

"No, no, you have to actually kiss him!" Isabela protested, her face flushed red from too much wine. Everyone had drunk too much wine. Anders suspected he was the only sober one left in the group—and not from lack of trying. Justice still interfered with all his attempts to correct his sobriety.

Anders gestured at Fenris, who was still scowling despite that Anders had already withdrawn the two fingers he had pressed to Fenris’s cheek. ”I did kiss him.”

"No, you kissed your fingers, then tapped him on the cheek." Isabela waggled an index finger at Anders. "That’s not a kiss. That’s cheating. I oughtta know. I’m very good at cheating."

Merrill piped up, bouncing once. “The bottle is pointing at Fenris, so you have to kiss him, Anders. It’s the rules,” she stated for what Anders suspected was the fifth time, though he hadn’t been keeping count.

"I should never have agreed to this game," Fenris growled, wiping his mouth with his hand. "I haven’t drunk enough wine for this nonsense."

Varric chuckled. “I, on the other hand, am so glad I agreed to play this game.”

Isabela leaned forward and caught herself before she fell over as she stared straight into Anders’s eyes. “I want lip to lip contact. Or you owe me all the money you lost at diamondback tonight. All of it.”

Anders didn’t have that kind of money. He could barely afford to feed himself. He glanced at Fenris.

"I bite," Fenris said conversationally.

Anders looked back at Isabela.

Isabela glared at Fenris before turning back to Anders. “Okay, your lips on his skin. Since I doubt he’ll strip for you, any visible location is acceptable.” She turned back to Fenris. “You agreed to play, you can’t back out now, unless you also have the money to pay up.”

Varric grinned. “Pucker up, blondie. I’ve had a rough week. I need the entertainment.”

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting!" Merrill exclaimed, clapping her hands together like a drunk seal.

Exciting was one word for it. Anders eyed Fenris, the way he sat, tense, eyes narrowed, fists balled up. Dangerous seemed more accurate. But Anders was also intrigued. Under normal circumstances, Fenris would never allow him near. When first meeting him, Anders might have eagerly sought out Fenris’s affections, as beautiful as he was, but his hostility and venom kept Anders from entertaining that desire for more than a second. But this was different. This was a game. A game where Anders was allowed to kiss anyone the bottle pointed to, even if he and that person hated each other. It had a certain appeal he couldn’t explain, giving him the same sort of thrill he had only experienced when breaking out of the Circle of Magi.

Fenris rolled his eyes. “Just get it over with, mage.”

Anders leaned close to Fenris. He smelled of leather and spiced oil and danger, and Anders, despite himself, suddenly very much wanted to kiss him. After glancing at the eager faces watching them, Anders sighed and balanced himself on one arm as he moved to kiss Fenris. Fenris tilted his head back to take his mouth out of kissing range, revealing his lyrium-threaded neck. Anders pressed his lips to that instead, surprised by how warm Fenris felt. He could feel Fenris’s pulse, taste the salt of sweat, smell the wine Fenris had drunk. The room grew hot. Or maybe it was just Anders. He couldn’t pull back, now intoxicated by Fenris’s heady scent, and his body thrummed with the unexpected intimacy. Anders deepened the kiss, forgetting a moment how much he hated Fenris, forgetting he had an audience, instead lost in the simple pleasure of kissing that beautiful neck. Fenris shifted against him and gave a small moan as Anders licked the spot he had just sucked.

And then Anders realized who he was kissing and sprung back as if on fire. Fenris blinked at him, eyes wide, face flushed. He breathed a little heavily. So did Anders.

Feeling his face heating in embarrassment, Anders slid back to his spot. He glanced at the others. Merrill’s mouth was a small rounded “o.” Isabela was grinning like she had just won herself an entire fleet of ships in a card game.

"Damn, even I thought that was hot," Varric said, staring at Anders as if he had never seen him before.

Fenris cleared his throat. The spot on his neck where Anders had kissed was turning red—there would be a mark, which gave Anders an odd sense of pride. “We played the game like you asked so we wouldn’t have to give you the coin we owe,” Fenris growled at Isabela. He avoided Anders’s gaze. “So let’s just finish and be done with it.”

"Not done yet. I said until midnight. Your turn, Fenris," Isabela said, thumbing at the wine bottle.

Fenris rolled his eyes and spun the bottle. It spun and spun, round and round, and when it stopped, it pointed right at Anders. Fenris’s eyes widened, and he stared over at Anders, his cheeks actually flaming red.

Anders decided he liked this game after all.


End file.
